


Scars and Stories

by mercurybard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment to themselves before the Reaper IFF run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Mass Effect 2 belongs to people who are not me.

Jack traced a finger along Jane's cheek, right along one of the scars left over from the radical procedures that had brought Shepard back from the dead. "Your scars are splitting open. They looked mostly healed on Tuchanka, but since we came back from the Citadel, I can see the cybernetics glowing underneath. Not that it doesn't look fucking awesome, kinda like hellfire, but didn't the doc say they'd keep opening and staying open if you were under stress?"

"I believe her exact words were 'think happy thoughts, commander'," Jane said. They were laying side-by-side on Jack's cot in her hidey-hole below the Engineering, turned into one another so that they were pressed close along the entire length of their bodies. Shepard's feet hung off the cot. It really wasn't designed to be a bed for two, but Jack hated coming up to her quarters. Too exposed, she claimed. Too public.

Jack suddenly rolled away, her back stiffening.

It took Jane's sleepy brain a moment to catch on to what'd pissed her off this time. "Hey," she said, putting a hand on Subject Zero's shoulder and tipping her back over, "It's got nothing to do with you. You make me very happy."

"What's a bitch supposed to think when you say shit like that?" Jack snapped, still defensive.

"Blame Garrus--it was his revenge trip that got me stressing out." Garrus was one of her oldest and closest friends on the new Normandy, and if asked, Jane would say she'd die for him without a blink of hesitation, but she'd helped him assassinate a man in a public square at midday. There was a line in there somewhere that she'd crossed, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. That was the problem with suicide missions like the one they were on--no time to process anything in the mad rush from one end of the civilized galaxy to the other.

Jack ran a finger down Jane's arm from the shoulder to the tips of her fingers where they rested on her own hip. "And this's got nothing to do with the Reapers?"

Shepard closed her eyes as Jack eased closer and ghosted her lips across her cheek, the bridge of her nose, her brow. "I'm trying very, very hard not to think about them. I've got the feeling that if I try to study the implications of a full-on Reaper attack, I'll freak out and turn into a gibbering idiot. You were with me on Horizon--an entire planet, almost completely empty. Imagine every planet in every system just as vacant." Just talking about it sent chills down her spine. (Though that might have also come from the feather-light touch of Jack's lips. The biotic superwoman pushed and shoved and battled her with through life. To experience her being gentle was still incredible. Jane wondered if maybe Jack wasn't feeling a little afraid tonight, just like her. Just like everyone. There was something in the air on the Normandy. They were running out of excuses not to go after the Reaper IFF--everyone's unfinished business was almost completed--and the crew was uneasy.)

God, a ship over a million years old. Shepard literally shuddered at the thought, and Jack threw a leg over her hip, sliding tight against her and nuzzling at her neck. The kisses stopped for a moment, and Jack just breathed against the sensitive skin under Jane's ear. "Normandy to Shepard, come in commander."

Jane smiled and twisted her head to catch Jack's mouth with her own. The kiss started awkward because of the angle, but they adjusted and it deepened until Jack crawled on top of her. The kisses morphed from gentle to hungry as if Jack was trying to drink Shepard down all at once. Jane's hands slid over tattooed skin, scorching under her palms in comparison to the cool air of the hold. Jack's baggy camo pants were still unfastened from their earlier go, and she slid a hand around and down the front. A few choice flicks and twists of fingers had Jack growling and biting down on Shepard's lip hard enough to draw blood. Seems someone was still a little sensitive from earlier. She loved this--being able to draw little animal noises from Jack, being able to make her howl. The engineers above them had to be able to hear when Jack came. Maybe not the most discrete thing for the commander to be caught doing, but at this point, she couldn't give a damn what anyone thought.


End file.
